Gunnar Svensson
Gunnar Jonas Svensson (pronounced Yō-nəss Svĕns-sən ) is a Swedish ACME agent and IAAF track & field athlete. Background Gunnar Jonas Svensson was born 9 January, 1989, in Karlstad, landskapet Värmland, Sweden, at Centralsjukhuset i Karlstad (Central Hospital of Karlstad). He is the youngest of three children. Gunnar graduated in 2008 from Idrottsgymnasiet in Stockholm. He attended Karlstad Universitet for the 2009-2010 school year. In summer 2010, Gunnar broke into the track & field rankings. He competed in the 100 meters competition at the 2010 Bislett Games in Oslo, Norway, where he placed 6th, and later at the 2010 DN Galan in Stockholm, Sweden, where he placed 4th with his current personal record. He was admitted to the Swedish team for the 2010 European Championships in Barcelona. He placed second in the 100 meters event, and seventh in the 200 meters with a respectable time. Svensson's track career stalled shortly after he was employed by Annelien Bakkar at ACME's Stockholm branch in October 2010. In January 2011, He was transferred to ACME Headquarters in San Francisco to study at the Academy. He graduated June 8, 2012, completing his degree in International Relations. He immediately returned to Stockholm to live closer to family and friends. While back in Stockholm, Gunnar participated in a raid of a discovered V.I.L.E. safehouse in Umeå. He also restarted his sprinting career, competing in Karlstad's Götagalan, Stockholm's DN Galan, and the Weltklasse event in Zürich. It was following this latter event that he proposed to his best friend, Gudrun Nygård. Gunnar and Gudrun were married 30 May, 2013. Family Family names play no small role in the Svensson line. Gunnar is the fourth of the consecutive generations of Svensson. Prior to the legal elimination of patronymic tradition in Sweden, Sven Johansson had a son named Jonas Svensson. The line progressed from there with Kristofer Svensson, who married longtime friend Vanja Ekström. Kristofer and Vanja brought forth Josef Axel Svensson in 1960. Brita Anna-Märta Söderlund was, in a way, product of the Cold War--not to mention odd coincidence. Kari Jouko Söderlund was a Finn who ran to Sweden in the '50s, escaping memories of the Winter War, and--more importantly--financial woes. He met a young orphaned Swede known as Emilie, but more legitimately named Kari Jansdotter. The two Kari quickly sealed their relationship and had their first child, Brita, in 1961. Josef Svensson and Brita Söderlund met at the university in Uppsala in 1978. They were married upon Josef's graduation in '81, and moved to Karlstad to settle down. In 1982, Brita gave birth to her first daughter, Märta Jennifer, christened with her mother's second name. Their second daughter, Kajsa Veronica, followed in 1984. Gunnar Jonas was born in 1989, his middle name given in honor of the first of the Svensson name. All of the fourth generation Svensson are now married. Märta married with Danjel Hållgård in 2005, shortly before giving birth to their daughter, Annika Josefina (middle name attributed to her grandfather, Josef). Kajsa married a Jensen Nieminen, and moved with him to the homeland of her Finnish grandfather. Gunnar has recently married Gudrun Nygård. Personality Gunnar is quiet and patient, very shy and tense. He tends to contain emotion. He is consistent in this reserved composure, but his protective and suspicious characteristics can be tapped, inciting defensive reactions attributed to traits of paranoia and possibly Russophobia. He displays a steadfast adherence to his own ideals and ethical principles. He is calculating and meticulous; regarded as an insightful individual. Socially, he is mannered and deflective, and does not show much appreciation for small talk. He is logical and witty, yet not always reasonable. His humor is very dry and often sarcastic. His strong points are found in his loyalty and independence. He exhibits a remarkably protective nature, bordering possessiveness with his girlfriend. Gunnar loves children and places high value in chivalry. He is very proud of his country and enjoys having opportunities to represent it in an international setting. He compliantly follows his leaders and respects authority, so long as it does not interfere with what he believes to be a personal right. He is decently fluent in English, and can understand Russian and some German. Random Facts *Known to drink maple syrup and binge on ham, but not simultaneously *Plays the guitar, and enjoys rock music from the turn of the millennium *Member of the Bunker Boys fraternity *Reputed as a pool 'shark' *Is suspected of owning several legal and illegal firearms Participation *Auld Lang Syne *Seraphim Related Pages *Player Characters *ACME References *TECS Profile Page Riktigt Category:Characters Category:ACME